


Blood streaks on marble

by QwertyWithQ



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyWithQ/pseuds/QwertyWithQ
Summary: The room was dark, a simple lightbulb hanging above her, giving the man in front of her a hollowing affect. From the chair Betty was tied in, the stranger looked threatening.Or, perhaps it would look like that no matter where she was.





	Blood streaks on marble

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @thesilverwaves

The room was dark, a simple lightbulb hanging above her, giving the man in front of her a hollowing affect. From the chair Betty was tied in, the stranger looked threatening.

_Or_ , perhaps it would look like that no matter where she was.

The vision in Betty’s left eye was very minimal, and the dark purple skin over it aching. Everything else ached too. Several punches to the stomach, leaving her clunching over her broken knee. A busted lip bleeding on her white t-shirt and a dislocated jaw set to face the ground. A broken nose, a throbbing pain in her head that messed with her thoughts. It felt like she was in _hell,_ but it was cold.

x.

Betty wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened. She was walking home after spending the Friday evening with Jughead… studying. She had turned the corner of her street, talking to Jughead on the phone, when it came.

A large gloved hand covering her mouth in a painful grip, while the other hand came over to her neck and injected Betty with some kind of drug. Dropping the phone to the pavement with a cracking sound, a scream came out of her mouth, coming out more like a whimper against the fabric of the glove. She had tried fighting, of course. Kicking and punching with every bit of fight she had in her small body, the adrenaline coming in quickly.

But he was too strong.

The phone forgotten on the ground and the faint sound of panicking Jughead coming from it, Betty eyes closed and drifted her to unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew, Betty was tied in a dirty basement and never felt more scared. She didn’t know how long she had been unconscious or where she even was. The room wasn’t big. A few meters wide and wooden boxes in the corners.

_A storage room. What is in those boxes?_

She waited for a while, trying to open the ropes that rubbed painfully against her wrists, only to find them well secured with multiple knots. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from Betty’s breathing and the chair moving slightly across the floor.

_Does anybody know where I am? Where even am I?_ It felt like her mind was scattering and racing a hundred miles a minute, trying to find a reason, a way out.

Soon enough, the door on the top of the stairs opened and a tall man dressed in a leather jacket, propably a few years older than her, walked over. He wasn’t a Ghoulie, or even a Serpent. There was some other kind of logo on the jacket, possibly a wolf, but it was impossible for Betty to make out more in the dark. He stood a couple of meters away from her, crossing his arms arrogantly.

“You know why you’re here?” He asked, voice low and threatening.

Betty stayed quiet, eyes trained to his leather jacket. It wasn’t like Jughead’s leather. It was made to bring fear out of others, not to honour the meaning of loalty and unity, like in the Serpents. It wasn’t the jacket Betty gets to peel off of Jughead with fast motions, tossing it to the floor along with her own. _Jughead._

Taking a step forward and crouching in front of her, the man took out a some kind of knife and asked again: “I said… do you know why you’re here?”

Gritting her teeth, Betty shaked her head enough to tell him her answer.

He chuckled, bringing the knife closer to her face, staying far enough from her head and piercing gaze. The edge of the knife coming to her cheek, traveling along it with a slow emotion, but ready to hurt if necessary.

“You Serpents have caused too much trouble. It needs to _stop_. And the best way to do that, is taking something their leader loves. And that, my dear, is _you._ I am going to destroy you… piece by piece”, his voice was full of confidence and his black eyes gazing her with power.

Then all she knew was pain. The man’s fist connected with her left eye, making Betty’s head tilt back and vision black out. Somehow she kept her cool without giving him a reaction and turned back, staying as still as possible.

The next hit came to the mouth, leaving it dripping dark red blood to the ground. Then the stomach, several times. She couldn’t help it, small whimpers escaped her mouth, giving her captivator only more drive to continue.

It was only when Betty was quite sure her nose was broken, that she spoke: “You’re an idiot.”

The man stopped for a moment, so she continued.

“Kidnapping and beating the Serpent king’s girlfriend, thinking that it would hurt him? You’re right, it _will_. But don’t think for a _second_ , that Jughead would hesitate to do something much worse to you than what you’re doing to me.”

She couldn’t help to stop the grin that was forming on her face, soon disappearing after coming to contact with the man’s fist.

“Stupid girl”, he growled. Before leaving, the man walked behind Betty’s chair, grabbing it and launching it forward, making her knees and body hit the concrete floor with a strong force. A crunch could be heard coming from her right knee, as well as loud footsteps walking past Betty’s form and leaving the room.

A deafening silence fell over. It was a few seconds after he left, that Betty passed out, the thoughts of Jughead swirling in her mind.

x.

So that’s how Betty found herself strapped, glaring at the person who was beating her just a few hours before, with one working eye.

“What are you going to do to me? You can’t keep me here forever like this, I’ll starve to death. You’re only option seems to be killing me. Or are you too much of a coward to do that?” Betty’s voice was crispy but calm, the need for water and sleep showing clearly. When looking at her under the cheap and dark light, almost everything you could see was covered in bruises or blood.

Her only thought at that moment was Jughead. He was propably out there searching for her, propably called her friends, propably didn’t call her family, because he knows they wouldn’t help her. _Propably._

Leaving the room for a few long moments, the man came back with a glass of water. He brought it to her swollen lips, allowing her to drink a few mouthfuls, leaving the edge of the glass marked with red streaks. Then, setting the glass on a table against the wall, he went and stood in front of her beat up body, glaring down at her.

“Not yet, princess. See, I arranged a meeting with your darling Serpent king. Said I would give you back in exchange for something else”, he spoke slowly, letting Betty’s mind run wild with horrible scenarios.

“In exchange for _what_?” It came out almost like a whisper from her lips. Her hands twisted behind the chair, but waiting to do anything while he was still here.

“The Sunnyside trailer park.” His mouth turned into a vicious grin. “But, what he _doesn’t_ know… Is that I’m going to end you right there, in front of him. That’ll teach him, don’t you think?”

He took a step back when Betty launched herself forward, chuckling while watching her struggle. Making his exit, she finally screamed words that a couple of years ago would cost her a strong yelling from her mother, along with threats, hoping they would help in any way.

Opening the door and standing there, he responded in a voice that could only be read as _brutal._

“The meeting is in two hours.”

x.

_She had to get out._ Even though every movement hurt like hell and Betty was quite sure she had a minor concussion, _she had to get out._ Looking around her for an escape route, her eyes fell for a small window behind her.

_Maybe I could fit through. But I need to open these ropes._

If she hadn’t totally lost her mind, according to her math, Betty still had about twenty minutes before her captor would come and get her to meet her end in front of the most important person in her life. She would just have to make it work.

Jiggling slowly back and forth in the chair, Betty tried to figure out how to either break the chair without noise or open the ropes.

Neither would seem to be possible.

_Here we go._

Steadying herself somehow painfully, she threw the chair wooden chair backwards. A throbbing pain came over every inch of her body, draining Betty complitely out of energy for a minute, even though it felt like an eternity. The loud crush could be heard in the basement, but she prayed to the gods that nobody heard it from upstairs. 

Regaining her powers and listening carefully, Betty sighed in relief when no sound could be heard. The next mission was getting up.

Moving her limbs from the ropes and rolling on her side, Betty examined the window. It was easy enough to open without a sound and after putting one of the boxes in the corner under it, it would be the perfect escape.

If she could just move without gritting her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and wanting to scream in agony. But she would try her damn hardest, because after all, she is _Betty Cooper._

Counting down from three, Betty sat up, her hands covered in dried and chipping blood keeping her up, jaw clenched in concentration. After that, setting her left leg as steadily to the ground as she could, she tried to stand.

It took a few minutes and many failed attempts, but finally Betty was standing, putting all of her weight to her undamaged leg and trying to find something to lean on to.

Wobbling to the window, Betty dragged the closest box a meter away under the dirty window. Rising on top of it with only one foot, she studied her view. It was evening, raining and the only thing she could see was a large and mysterious forest. They were definetly not in Riverdale.

Glancing at her injuries, Betty calculated her plan of escaping. Her energy was extremely low, she couldn’t walk or so much as run far with her broken leg and it was getting dark soon, meaning traveling in the forest would be difficult.

_Maybe she could find the nearest phone and call the police?_

Betty was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she almost missed the sound of footsteps coming towards the basement door.

_Oh, crap._

Her planning was thrown straight out of the door, when she busted the window open and tried to scramble through it. Her upper body was already outside in the grass, but getting her legs to follow was proven to be more difficult. Trying to move her right leg as little as possible, the last bit of her left the room and a cold air hit her face. 

As much as Betty wanted to, she didn’t have any time to pause or think about what she was going to do. Scrambling to her feet, Betty started to limp her way forward and towards the forest. Just as she disappeared to the shadows, a raged shout could be heard from inside the old building.

Betty smiled and went deeper to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is deeply appreciated!


End file.
